Wicked Game (Megadeth FanFic)
by novsteelmayhem
Summary: Compartir el amor hacia una misma persona no es fácil menos si es con tu mejor amigo, Athena es una chica que le tendrá que enseñar los Daves que es aceptar y renunciar al amor.
1. Athena

Era temprano por la mañana, el clima pintaba mejor que otros, había algunos rayos de luz asomándose entre las nubes, los días habían estado algo nublados y muy lluviosos, eso es algo extraño en estas épocas, sobretodo en California, llevaba un sweater largo color blanco y un pantalón negro ajustado con unas botas algo toscas para mí, ese día deje suelto y ondulado mi dorado cabello porque era tan temprano y yo tan perezosa para arreglarlo (en realidad no era muy temprano), y me puse un gorro gris en mi cabeza, pasé a comprar un café para poder despertar completamente, en esas máquinas exprés, estaba de buen humor me gustaba caminar de mi casa al trabajo y pensar en tonterías en el camino, tenía un departamento en el centro de Los Ángeles, no era muy grande creo que solo cabía yo pues era una habitación en la que tenía que aprender a administrar el espacio, se podía decir que mi departamento era como un Tetris de la vida real, había dejado la casa de mis padres hace un tiempo y me sentía independiente, aunque de vez en cuando me quedaba con ellos porque me entraba la nostalgia, los extrañaba, eso de estar cansada después del trabajo y esperar a llegar a casa y recibir esos mimos de tu familia hacían falta y yo cuando llegaba a casa estaba sólo yo. Hoy entraba a trabajar temprano en "Mixed", estaba cubriendo turnos dobles porque teníamos una deuda grande que pagar, mi padre era adicto a las apuestas y una vez más nos había metido en problemas y aunque viviera aparte yo no podía dejar de lado a mi familia. En realidad eso no era nuevo, había dejado la Universidad porque no tenía como pagarla y aunque mi familia había ahorrado para mis estudios y los de mi hermano Moses, ahora no teníamos nada, mi papá se quedó un tiempo sin trabajo y con muchas deudas y tuvimos que utilizar todos nuestros ahorros para poder salir adelante. Fue en ese entonces cuando entré a trabajar a "Mixed" que era una tienda de instrumentos musicales, sonido y todas aquellas cosas que se necesitan en la industria de la música y el espectáculo, en realidad era un buen trabajo y lo disfrutaba mucho pues la música era parte importante de mi vida y en esa tienda aparte de tener muy buenos amigos había aprendido mucho, desde lo más básico hasta lo técnico, con esto me había abierto varías puertas para ser técnico de bandas underground en algunos bares de la ciudad y ganarme un dinero extra, en realidad nunca había pensado ser músico como tal pero me gustaba pasar mi tiempo con muchos de ellos porque me inspiraba de toda esa energía que explotaba desde el más pequeño de sus poros, eso me hacía sentir viva. La paga era lo suficientemente buena como para mantenerme y dar una parte a mi familia así que estaba bien. Y la verdad es que no planeaba regresar a la universidad en un largo tiempo, no tenía ni tiempo ni dinero suficiente, no como se lo tenía que dedicar a algo así, estaba estudiando periodismo, antes de que decidiera salirme de ahí.

- ¡Hey! ¡Athena! – escuché una voz muy familiar y dulce a lo lejos - ¿qué no piensas voltear y saludarme? – Era Beth mi amiga de toda la vida la conocía desde primer grado de la escuela elemental, Beth, ella es una chica muy linda y femenina, una belleza exótica que sólo se da en lugares Europeos, pero que estaba perdida en esta ciudad de los Estados Unidos, era de estatura mediana, con una cintura pequeña y unas caderas a su compas, cabello largo lacio y negro como la noche, los ojos los tenia no muy grandes pero sí profundos y azules, era la persona más linda que jamás hubiera conocido, aunque tenía su carácter y a veces pensaba que estaba realmente loca, era una persona de buen corazón.

- ¡Beth! No te oí perdón. ¿caminamos juntas?- se acercó corriendo.

- Claro! pues vamos al mismo lugar o qué pensabas ir a otro lado? – rió, Beth también trabajaba en la misma tienda, ella llevaba un poco más de tiempo trabajando ahí que yo, de hecho, ella fue la que me recomendó entrar a ese lugar. Tomó un sorbo de mi café pues ella también se sentía desvelada. – Esto de los turnos dobles me mata!, no sé si pueda aguantar más.

- En realidad no sé porque sigues trabajando así, que yo sepa tú no lo necesitas. Deberías ocupar tu tiempo en alguna otra cosa.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer y me la paso bien ahí.

- Bah, por eso no tienes novio porque te pasas tu tiempo libre trabajando. – solté una pequeña carcajada. Me miro con el seño fruncido pero sonriendo.

- Que me dices, si tú tienes menos suerte con eso del amor que yo.

Era verdad.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde cuando decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso, ir al baño y tomar algo para poder seguir trabajando, mi apetito no era mucho y además ya habíamos comido esa tarde, pero a Leo, nuestro jefe le gustaba darnos algunos pequeños descansos de vez en vez y yo estaba en uno de esos, en realidad ese día había sido un poco flojo, así que podía tomar esos descansos más seguidos que en otras ocasiones o en los fines de semana que era cuando teníamos más gente visitándonos. Caminé entre los amplificadores para poder pasar por mis cosas a la sala de empleados cuando escuché que Beth me llamo, traía la camisa del uniforme que era de mezclilla y se había amarrado el cabello dejándose un fleco que cubría toda su frente.

-Sabes que me gusta de trabajar aquí?- dijo con una sonrisa algo boba

- Los descuentos? – sonreí

- No seas tonta – sonrió – los hombres con cabello largo, sobre todo los que son rudos. Como ese. Y señaló a un chico que estaba viendo las baterías y los platillos, la verdad, era bastante atractivo y nos quedamos ahí como unos 5 minutos observándolo hasta que se dio cuenta, y nos volteó a ver, nos regalo una sonrisa picarona y un saludo con la cabeza, aunque su actitud después de eso fue muy alardeada, así que mejor nos fuimos a donde estaban las guitarras y los bajos.

- Nos hubiéramos quedado un poco más ahí, igual y nos hablaba-

- ¿Crees? – dije mirando de reojo a donde se había movido el chico.

- sí

Leo llamó a Beth para que lo ayuda a él y a otros compañeros a hacer algunos movimientos en la bodega así que me dejó sola entre los instrumentos, realmente no estaba pensando en nada. Entonces escuché como Dan uno de mis compañeros hablaba con una persona y le dejaba conectar el instrumento a un amplificador y este empezó a tocar, el sonido de un bajo, pero sonaba de una manera especial, de una manera más agresiva y rítmica que otras veces, había escuchado bajistas pero realmente tocaban ritmos muy planos o suaves, pero este sonaba más agresivo, así que por la curiosidad me acerque a ver quién era quien tocaba. Me llevé una sorpresa. Era como si una luz hubiera iluminado a esa persona, ya sé suena estúpido, pero me quedé impactada, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda mi vida, era más alto que yo, delgado y con una cara que podía albergar la tranquilidad y la agresividad al mismo tiempo con un cabello rubio y ojos… ¿verdes, cafés, miel? Era simplemente lo mejor que había visto mis ojos. Creo que mi mirada fue tan profunda y estúpida que dejó de tocar y volteó a verme, sonrió, que sonrisa más hermosa y segura!, era perfecto.

- Suena bien no? – no dejaba de sonreír y yo me puse roja como un tomate de temporada, quise contestar rápido pero creo que tarde un poco porque dejó de sonreir y ahora me miraba con un dejo de preocupasion

- Sí, realmente bien – dije al final un poco nerviosa – volvió a sonreír y se volteo para platicar con Dan, yo no pude más que correr y esconderme detrás de todos los instrumentos, había actuado como una tonta frente a ese chico. Después escuche como se despedía de dan prometiendo volver por el bajo lo más pronto posible.

- Nos vemos ojalá sí vuelvas. – le dijo Dan mientras el chico salía del local.

Dan se acerco hacia donde yo estaba escondida con una sonrisa burlona

- Te quitó el aliento Athena!

- Quién? Qué? – dijo Beth que acaba de regresar de la bodega.

- Un chico que vino a probar instrumentos, creo que dejo paralizada a Athena sólo mirala. – Beth me miró con mucho asombro.

- Creo que debió de ser demasiado espectacular para haberte dejado así… me vas a contar, Tena?.

Realmente tenía muchos deseos de que volviera, realmente quería ver esa sonrisa. Era un buen día realmente.


	2. Meeting Someone

David era una persona que disfrutaba de la compañía de las personas pero amaba más el tiempo que tenía sólo por su cuenta, había días en los que aprovechaba para salir a caminar por ahí y tomar algunas fotos, o ir a alguna cafetería aunque ahora ya no lo hacía a menudo, estaba más ocupado con la banda y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo no precisamente sobrio.

Él y Dave, que era su mejor amigo, un hermano para él y con quien compartía muchas cosas incluso tenían el mismo nombre, se habían acostumbrado a la infinita compañía entre ellos. Para David y Dave, Megadeth, era todo, su vida entera así que le dedicaban todo el tiempo posible y preparaban material nuevo seguido, si Dave escribía mucho significaba que habría nuevas canciones, nuevas giras, etc.

Ese no era precisamente el mejor momento para Megadeth y no es que no fueran fabulosos y populares, vaya, que ellos siempre habían tenido la actitud, pero el estilo de vida de los miembros ya no permitía una convivencia buena, entre las adicciones y los excesos ya habían desgastado a los dos miembros con los que habían lanzado su último disco y David sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la banda se redujera al dúo Mustaine-Ellefson hasta que encontraran nuevos miembros.

Después de una gira que ninguno quería que se terminara finalmente habían regresado a California, no eran del todo malas noticias y ambos estabas seguros de que esta vez les vendrían bien unos cuantos meses de descanso, aunque fueran forzados…

- ¡Junior, ¿dónde estabas?! – Era Dave que parecía molesto, tenía los ojos algo desorbitados y enrojecida la cara.

- Fui a buscar un nuevo bajo, como te había dicho.

Junior, como todos le decían a David, ya fuera porque se llamaba igual que el líder de su banda o por una mala pasada de sus amigos, servía bien como distinción entre los dos amigos y aunque David veía esto como algo denigrante en ciertas formas nunca protestó más allá de algunas quejas, así que el apodo se le quedó. Se sentó en el sofá que había en el recibidor del departamento encendió un cigarrillo y se lo ofreció a Dave, este estiró la mano lo tomó y le dio una larga calada, en realidad Junior venía contento de su paseo por la ciudad así que espero que Dave no le tuviera malas noticias.

- ¿qué pasa?

- Corrí a Young. – dijo Dave

- ¡¿Qué tú qué?! – Junior abrió muy grandes los ojos pero esa expresión no le duro más que unos segundos. – ¿Cuál fue la razón definitiva?

- Que ya no podía soportarlo, además el hecho de que él se haya metido con mi ex, no es algo que pueda dejar pasar de ese imbécil.

- Bueno, Dave, las cosas ya iban mal entre Diana y tú desde hace tiempo

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Que más da, tampoco era realmente un tipo agradable.

Los dos se miraron, no había más que decir. Así que ambos salieron del lugar en busca de algo que beber.

- Necesitamos algo mejor esta vez, alguien que este a la altura, que haga explotar la cabeza con sus solos. – decía el pelirrojo mientras caminaban hacia el bar que visitaban siempre que estaban en L.A.

- Será una búsqueda larga…

**Algunos meses después**

Ese día Dave tenía una resaca de los mil demonios debido a la borrachera que se había puesto la madrugada anterior, Junior aún no se despertaba, estaban los dos en la habitación con algunas personas del staff, era la primera borrachera que se ponían en ya bastante tiempo, se suponía que ambos se habían puesto en una rehabilitación ya eran incontrolables las cosas que llegaban a hacer en ese estado. Ellefson se podía controlar un poco más que Dave y si tenía recaídas no eran tan alarmantes como las del guitarrista, eso hacia que Dave se sentiera culpable a veces de no poder controlarse a sí mismo.

- Despierta hey! – Dijo Dave mientras movía el cuerpo de su amigo tratando de despertarlo con no mucha sutileza – Junior, tenemos que prepararnos para las audiciones de hoy.

- Cierto – bostezó David, - ¿quién vendrá hoy?

- Algunos que Mark citó para el puesto de guitarrista, pero al que realmente quiero ver es al miembro de Cacophony.

- Sí yo también, será interesante, Marty algo no?

- Marty Friedman.

La audición llego, ya habían pasado a dos personas antes que Marty, estaba algo nervioso, realmente esperaba quedarse con el puesto en la banda, como músico sabía que podía dar el ancho y aportar muchas cosas a la banda si es que le daban una oportunidad, además de que se consideraba admirador del trabajo que ya habían hecho antes. Entró a la habitación donde los miembros de la banda y algunos otros lo estaban esperando, se saludaron amigablemente, Marty sonreía mucho no podía ocultar lo nervioso y ansioso que estaba. Como era de esperarse la audición sería grabada para revisarlas como lo habían hecho con todas, Mark y Dave decidieron darle un poco de más poder con los amplificadores así que al momento del solo serían encendidos para que Marty demostrara su poder en la guitarra.

- Estás listo? – dijo alguien, Marty asintió.

Mientras se fundían al tocar Wake Up Dead, Mustaine y Ellefson sentían como la energía de Marty les entraba por cada poro, no había duda, a pesar de no tener la mejor guitarra ese hombre sabía como hacerla sonar, lo habían encontrado, al nuevo guitarrista de Megadeth y ese sería Marty Friedman.

- No creo que sea necesario ver las cintas de nuevo – dijo Dave sonriendo horas después de que terminaran las audiciones, estaba recargado en un amplificador de la tienda en la que Junior había querido ir a comprar personalmente el nuevo bajo que según le daría un sonido diferente al nuevo material.

- No, realmente ya ni siquiera quería ver a nadie más después de eso.-David sonrío también - ¿Dónde está Mark?

- Al parecer fue a ver unas cosas que necesita para el equipo aprovechando que estamos aquí, ya te decidiste? – dijo Dave con cara de fastidio. En ese momento una de las empleadas se acercó a Dave

- Disculpe, pero no puede recargarse en los amplificadores. – La chica le dedicó una sonrisa amable, Mustaine volteo a verla de reojo e ignoró sus palabras, por lo que siguió recargado, la abstinencia a las sustancias lo tenía de mal humor todo el tiempo así que realmente no soportaba a nadie y nadie a él a excepción de Ellefson. La chica carraspeo. – No puede recargarse en los amplificadores, por favor. – Mustaine la volvió a ignorar, y como no quería pelear con el cliente Beth le pidió a Tena que lo quitara de ahí, porque no quería llevarse un regaño de su jefe, pero él era necio, Tena se quedo ahí parada mirándolo hasta que Dave la miró y le sonrió, definitivamente le gustaban las rubias, él estaba esperando a que la chica hiciera el primer movimiento si se acerco era porque podría ser una fan que lo conocía y probablemente trataría de hacerse la interesante, para que la invitara a salir y probablemente lo haría.

Athena no dejaba de mirarlo, en realidad ella estaba esperando a que se hartara de su acoso y se fuera pero al parecer a él no le molestaba, aunque de cierta manera también se quedó ahí porque quería ver a la persona que lo acompañaba, pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver y ahora estaba justo frente a ella. Junior platicaba con Dan el chico que lo había atendido la vez anterior que estuvo ahí y se lo llevó para que pudiera hacer el pago del instrumento. En ese momento Athena aprovechó para poner a el necio en un lugar lejos de los amplificadores.

- Ya te dijeron que no puedes recargarte ahí, por favor, muévete. – a Dave se le borró la sonrisa.

- No. – dijo secamente, la chica era linda pero realmente no pensaba acatar una orden en ese momento. Athena suspiro y lo empujó

- Hey! Que te pasa? – Dave le gritó y la miro enfurecido con los ojos fijos en la rubia, esto provocó que muchas personas voltearan a verlos, Athena se rió nerviosamente. Dave la tomó del brazo y la hizo a un lado y ahora se recargo en un anaquel donde estaban varios cables colgando. – ¿Aquí tampoco me puedo recargar?

- No, tampoco – ahora la rubia la que estaba molesta. Dave se movió y empujó el anaquel y este cayó al piso con todo los cables, el mueble chocó contra el brazo de Beth, Tena corrió a su lado, para saber si ella estaba bien, volteó para reclamarle al pelirrojo de cabello largo pero este ya no estaba ahí, estaba con Mark el hombre con el que había ayudado con algunos problemas técnicos y con el que intercambiado teléfonos hace unos momentos, decía tener un trabajo para ella, Athena levantó a su amiga y caminó hacia donde estaban, ya no le importaba lo paralizada que se quedaba al ver al chico que le gustaba que se acababa de unir con los otros dos, sólo quería que el cliente necio se disculpara con su amiga y recogiera el desastre.

- Hey tú!, ve y disculpate, no ves que causaste un accidente, además de eso tienes que recoger lo que tiraste. – Mustaine la miró con más coraje, quién se creía ella para hablarle así, además ni siquiera sabía de que estaba hablando - ¿de que hablas? ¿Disculparme por qué?

- De que lastimaste a alguien. – Dave miró como Beth estaba detrás de ella quejándose y tomándose el hombro con la mano contraria, al parecer el anaquel había hecho un corte en el brazo de la chica porque no paraba de sangrar y el anaquel en el piso.

- Creo que será mejor que la llevemos a que la revisen ¿no crees? – dijo Junior mientras se acercaba a Beth y le indicaba que salieran del lugar.

- Sí le avisaré al jefe que se van…- dijo Tena sin dejar de mirar a Mustaine que tenia una cara sin una expresión realmente concreta.

- Será mejor que vayas para que después acompañes a Beth a su casa. - Leo era realmente un buen jefe y amigo de las chicas así que esa fue su respuesta inmediata cuando le Athena le avisó sobre el incidente.

El viento soplaba fuerte al parecer habría una tormenta esa día, antes de subirse al auto Dave detuvo a Junior.

- Hazme un favor… encargate de esto, yo tengo algo que hacer. – Todos escucharon, Dave se dió la vuelta, se marchó caminando. Lo que no sabían es que se sentía realmente culpable por lo que había pasado.


End file.
